I'll Be There
by Rock Goddess94
Summary: First I just want to state that this story doesn't really have anything to do with PS: I LOVE YOU. it's an original from me and it's about a girl called Alex how after going through really tough this finds the love of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter to my story of love I hope you like it in a way.**

**I want to dedicate this story to my best friends Ana and Aleja.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

You never know when your life is going to fall into pieces, but if and when it does you won't be able to stand the pain of lose.

Alex swam when she wanted to or when she needed to clear her head, but today she swam to drown her pain, the pain that was eating her from her insides. She had just found out that her mother Morgan was going to die soon.

Her mother's first doctor a neurologist gave her 3 months, her second doctor an endocrinologist gave her a year and her most recent doctor a neuroendocrinologist gave her 6 months maybe 7 but that she was going to have to be in the hospital so they could give her the chemotherapy and if for some miracle she could live another month or 2.

_25 laps. Twenty five laps. It hurts but I'm not stopping, I just can't stop. _Alex thought as she finished and started passing her personal best at swimming butterfly style when something hard hit her on her head.

"Ouch!" She screamed as she saw that it was a football ball that had hit her on her head so she grabbed the ball, got out of the semi Olympic size pool and had just walk out of the pool section to go to the football section when she crashed into someone and fell to the floor.

"Hey watch where you're going." She said a bit angry at herself for everything.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss." This nice gentleman said as he helped her get up from the ground.

"No, I'm sorry I talked to you really badly." Alex said as she got the football off the floor.

"It's ok, don't worry." He said as he saw her for the first.

He had never seen someone so beautiful in his life. Her very dark and very long hair made her eyes look very big and beautiful; her lips were perfect, not too big and not too small.

"Hi I'm Daniel and you?" Dan said with his flirty voice.

"Hi I'm Alex." She said with a faint giggle.

"Nice to meet you Alex. So where are you going?" Dan asked.

"Well someone had a great hit with their football and it hit me so now I'm going to see want idiot it was. Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"Well now I'm embarrassed since I'm that idiot. I'm really sorry did I hit you to hard?"

"Oh you're the one that has to have a really good kick o pass to send it over the wall of the swimming area? It's impressive even though my head is still throbbing from the hit." She said to that gorgeous guy she had in front of her.

"I'm sorry about that. Where did the ball hit you?"

"Right here." She said as she showed him the red spot she had behind her ear.

"I'm so sorry. I really am."

"It's ok, it doesn't hurt that much."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Alex said after giving Daniel the football and started to back away from him so she could go back and continue her torture.

"Hey wait, Alex do you want to grab a coffee with me after you finish your swimming classes?"

"Sorry I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well first because I just met you and I still don't know you and second I need to go visit my mom at the hospital so I can't sorry, maybe some other time. See you around." She said as she went running to the locker rooms of the swimming area.

When Alex got to the hospital she was still thinking about that guy, Daniel she had met on the sports area of the country club her uncle was member at. To her he seemed like a really nice guy but one never knows these days what people are really like. She got to the room; the room where her mom would most likely die this year.

"Hi mom. How are you feeling today?" Alex asked trying to sound really cheerful even though she felt the opposite.

"Oh sweet heart I'm doing just fine." Morgan said in a faint voice.

"Are you sure mom?"

"Yes honey. Who are _you _feeling today?" Morgan said as she tried to say _you_ at another tone so Alex could get what she wanted to say.

"I'm ok mom, I swear." Alex said as she sat down at the seat that was in her mothers' room. "Mom guess what? I met this gorgeous guy at the country club uncle Ben goes to."

"Really and what's his name?" She asked getting a bit cheerful.

"His name is Daniel and he's really nice and _sexy_, mom."

"Tell me about him honey, please." Morgan said in a faint voice.

"Well mom I just met him today but he is dreamy and nice in the outside and after all you do say 'you see what your heart wants to see and not what your brain needs to see'."

"Yes honey that is true…" she said but then blacked out.

"Mom?"

"…"

She panicked a bit but then recovered her strength and went to find a doctor really fast.

"Please help me. Please." She said a bit panicked.

"What's wrong?" Said a nearby nurse.

"It's my mom, please help me I don't know what's wrong but I know it's not a good."

"DOCTOR!!" She yelled and the general doctor came. His name is Gerald Philips. They went to Morgan's room really quickly, they check her in every way, and they even called her specialist and told him to go to the hospital right away.

Dr. Eric Rietti her mother's neuroendocrinologist got within 15 minutes after the call. They had told him that Morgan seemed to be in a coma but that they weren't sure.

"Well it is odd that this should happen it's not normal for a patient of this kind of brain tumor to fall into a coma I think she just blacked out, I think we should wait a few hours and see what happens." Dr. Eric said in his British accent to the general doctor and to Alex.

"That your brilliant plan? I can't believe you, my mom is going to die and you're not doing anything that is useful and that may give her more time. GOD I HATE YOU!" She yelled to them and to herself, all her life her mother had been with her, they were the best of friend and now she was going to lose the only thing she ever really love. She never met her father and she never wanted to, since he had left her mom and herself when Morgan told him that she was pregnant with his child. She also had her aunt Tina and her uncle Ben but it wasn't like she could just trust then with everything and like she could move in with either of them just like that and even if Alex loved them deeply she couldn't bring herself the ask for help even though she had talk to them and said that she could trust them deeply with everything.

"Leave please." She said to all the doctor and nurses that were at her mother's room. They left.

She cried and cried until she fell asleep next to her mother bed.

"Sorry miss but it's time you go to your house it's getting late and you can't stay here." Said a nurse as Alex woke up.

"Fine I'll leave but if my mom wakes up can you please call me?" she asked.

"Sure miss. Now please leave."

As Alex got into her car to go home she decided to call her aunt and ask her if she could stay that night with her but then remembered that she wasn't home since she was at a business trip so she just called Melinda her best friend and ask her to come live with her instead of the dorm.

"Hey Alex, what's wrong is your mom ok?" Melinda asked.

"Hi Mel sorry for calling so late I just need someone to talk to."

"Alex are you okay?"

"No Mel I'm not okay, my mom apparently fell into a coma this afternoon, would it be too much to ask you to come live with me for a while?"

"Course Alex but do you want me to go today or tomorrow?"

"You can move in tomorrow but I really need you today, it just hurts too much." Alex said as she started crying.

"Alex don't cry, you're going to make me cry, but ok let me get a few things and I'll go. Bye."

"Bye, Mel and thanks."

When she got home she got ready her room so Mel could sleep with her. About 30 minutes later Mel arrived to her place and with a big hug she saw the disaster in which her best friend was in.

"Alex are you sure you can sleep? 'Because you don't seem like you can." Mel said with worry in her voice.

"It's ok Mel and I can sleep since I haven't in 2 days so… I will be able to sleep."

"Ok Alex, whatever you say, but if you need me, you could always wake me up ok?"

"Ok Mel, good night."

"Good night Alex."

As Alex fell asleep she cot herself thinking about Daniel and she even dreamt about him that same night. When she woke up she saw that Mel had all ready started moving to her place and that made her happy in a way. Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Um, hello this is Nurse Mary from the hospital; I just wanted to tell you that your mother is recovering from the blackout but unfortunately Dr. Eric said it's better if you gave her a few day to get her head together."

"My mom woke up? But I want to see her, I need to see her, please tell Dr. Eric that I need to see my mom, please." She said in a rushed voice.

"Sorry miss but Dr. Eric said that you can't come in for a few days and he is right, you shouldn't; your mother is very week and you should let her rest, I just called because it is your right to know but you should not come until your mother is much better, good bye." She said as she hanged up on Alex.

Alex was so mad and so frustrated that she decided to go swimming before she killed somebody. As she got to the country club parking lot her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alex how am I supposed to get my stuff in your house without a key." Mel said a bit anger.

"Well by looking under the flowers pot and I should have told you I was going out and told you where to find the secret key, sorry." She said really faintly.

"Oh, ok sorry for getting mad at you and you don't sound good are you ok?"

"I'm just going for a swim that's all."

"Ok, bye."

Alex hanged up on her; she just couldn't bear to talk to anyone when she was feeling so down. As she made her way to the swimming areas in the sports section she thought to hear and familiar voice calling for some Courtney but she didn't pay much attention to it. When she got to the swimming areas she changed into her bathing suit and dived into the pool. _One lap… three laps … seven laps… twelve laps… twenty laps. _When she did her twenty laps at freestyle she went to do another twenty laps but in breaststroke. _Two laps… eight laps… thirteen laps… sixteen laps… twenty laps. _She was really tired but she was not going to stop until the pain and anger were gone, which by the looks of it was not going to be very soon. She then went to do twenty laps in butterfly style. _Three laps… seven laps… eleven laps… eighteen laps… twenty laps. _It was physically burning and it was hard to breath but she was still anger so she went on harder when she was near twenty laps; when she was finish with that she went for twenty laps in backstroke._ Four laps… nine laps… fifteen laps… nineteen and twenty laps. _Now was when she stopped and rested there, flouting on the cold water and waiting for her heart to rest. She wasn't looking at anything specific but when she saw movement she reacted and saw that Daniel was walking toward her and that he was also dressed with a bathing suit.

"Hey there Alex, what's up?" he asked very nicely.

"Not much and you?" Alex said breathlessly as she was still trying to catch her breath.

"Same old, same old. So… why are you torturing yourself like that?" he asked with a funny tone.

"Because it keeps me from thinking stuff I rather not think about and because I like to. Why are you here?"

"Well because I wanted to try my hands on swimming again and maybe this time I would learn to like it." He said cheerfully.

"Good for you." She said coldly since today she wasn't in the mood for company.

He then went and dived into the pool and went swimming toward her.

"Hey there."

"Hi."

"Um… you do remember me, don't you?" he asked since she gave him the impression that she didn't remember him.

"Of course I do; you're Daniel, the idiot that hit me yesterday." She said with a more cheerful tone.

"Ok, you do remember me… good." He said really happy that she remembered.

"Sure. Hey if you don't mind, I would like to keep on swimming. We'll talk later if you want." She said as she swam away.

"Oh ok, sorry." He said really sadly.

As she started swimming she could distinguish his outline as he started swimming to, she could even see he was swimming at her pace so she decided to go harder but he also swam harder so they were always at the same pace. After about 30 minutes of swimming freestyle she stopped, seeing that he wasn't getting tired anytime soon; he also stopped.

"You do swim well, don't you?" she asked looking him strait in the eye.

"Yes I do." He said a little amused with her.

"And you were kidding when you said you wanted 'to try and get your hands on with a bit of swimming and that maybe this time you could even like it', right?"

"I've always loved swimming so I guess that yes I was kidding. Now you tell me something, why do you push yourself so hard when you swim?" he asked really wanting to know the truth.

"Because I really like swimming and…and… and because of the pain. That's why." She said and was in the verge of tears because of that.

"The pain?" he asked in a weird out tone.

"The pain of knowing my mom is going to die some." And said that she couldn't hold it in any more and stared crying.

"Oh I'm so sorry." And he went and hugged her a tight as he could without hurting her. "You know let's get out of the pool and I'll buy you a coffee."

"Thanks." She said as she calmed down.

When they had showered and got ready they went to the cafeteria and sat down at one of the tables.

"So Alex um what exactly does your mother have?" he asked with caution.

"She has a massive brain tumor." She said with a really sad voice.

"Oh shit that's something." He said.

"You bet."

"So what do the doctors say about it, can't they do anything?"

"No, it's too big to have it cut out and neither the chemo nor radiation works. The doctors also say that it's growing so fast that in about 6 to 12 months she will… she will…" she said as she started crying again, "die." She finish the sentence and but her head on the table and cried as Daniel feeling completely useless just tried to calm her by rubbing her back. After a few minutes she calmed down and looked at Dan as if asking to help her so he did what he could.

"Alex I want to help you, no I will help you." He said as he looked her strait in her beautiful eyes.

"Dan there's nothing you can do and she doesn't want to be helped not even by her family, she's tired and weak and she just wants to rest, but to her it's rest forever." She said in a cracked voice.

They look into each other's eyes. Alex saw in those deep bluish-greenish eyes that he really wanted to help her and that there was this sparkly and shine that she had never seen in anyone before. Dan saw in those brown and gray eyes and true love for her mother and a true pain for the uselessness she felt right now but he also and realized that those were the eyes that he wanted to love deeply and he swore that he had to see those eyes happy or he was going to die.

"Oh crap, I have to go, bye." She said as she looked at her clock and got up from the table with her coffee.

"Why?"

"Because I need to see if I can fight with my mom's doctor so I can see her."

"I'll go with you and help you with that." He said as he got up.

"Oh it's not necessary, I'll be fine." She said a little taken a back.

"Well not from the looks of it since obviously he's not letting you see her."

She hesitated for a while and then said, "Ok but we go in my car and you come with me just for company and nothing else."

"Fine but at least let me put my stuff at my car first."

"Ok but quickly please."

As they made their way to Dan's car his cell phone rang.

"Meyer speaking." He said just like a lawyer or detective would do. Some one answered in the other end.

"Oh hey Courtney, what's up?" he said and that Courtney said something to him.

"Oh Courtney honey I'm a bit busy right now, why not tonight?" Courtney said something that made him frown.

"Well just for saying that I'm not going to either, bye." He said as he hanged up.

"Um, not to be nosy or anything but was that your girlfriend?"

"Well yeah but she's getting so intense I'm getting tired of her."

"Oh." Was al Alex could say to him. When they got to Daniel's car Alex couldn't believe her eyes, she was seeing her fantasy car a black Audi convertible collection 2009.

"Is this _your _car?" she asked amazed.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well because I think it would be safe and better if we go to strait to the hospital and in your car we would get there faster." She said as she sort of daydreamed being in that car with the windows and roof down at the beach.

"Let me guess, you want to drive it." He said with a little grin on his face which mad her laugh.

"Know I thing about it… that would be so awesome but I wouldn't know how to drive it and I'll end up destroying it."

"You drive it and its automatic so it's really easy." He said as he gave her the keys.

"No way Dan, I'll kill your car you drive it." She said as she gave him the keys.

"Fine, I'll drive but that was your only chance to drive it… ever, so it's your lose." He said as he climbed in the driver's seat and Alex in the passenger seat. They got to the hospital in no time at all after Alex told him which hospital it was. As they climbed out of the car Alex's cell rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Alex it's me your Uncle Ben, look I just received a phone call from the country club saying you left your car there what happen to it?" He said a little worried.

"Oh hi Ben, and no my cars fine the thing is that I'm with a friend and I wanted to visit my mom and since dr. Eric isn't letting me see her he offered to help me but if you want I could go get it."

"Oh don't worry I'll tell the manager that you will go get it later. So how's your mom?" He said as Dan and Alex went in the hospital's front door.

"Well she blacked out yesterday and because of that, Dr. Eric said I couldn't see her, but apart from that I guess she's the same as always."

"Oh shit, maybe I should go in with you with, wait for me outside the hospital."

"But…" she didn't even finish what she was going to say since her uncle had interrupted saying, "Alex no 'buts' I'm going to go and that's final, you got that."

"Yes Uncle Ben." She said as she hanged up.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked.

"My uncle isn't going to let me in 'til he gets here so how about we go sit in the benches."

"Oh ok."

They went and sat in one of the benches that was there. Alex was thinking of some stuff and didn't notice that Dan was watching her. _'She is very beautiful and sweet and even smart, poor Alex she being all that and her mother is dying and she truly loves her. I wish I could give her back mother.' _He that about that and many things that were about Alex.

"Um Dan why are you starring at me like that?" she asked a little weird out.

"UM… what did you say?" he wasn't really listening to her because he was watching her.

"I said, why are you starring at me like that?" she asked with a giggle.

"Oh, sorry about that, I don't know why but I tend to do that." He know he was lying but he wasn't going to admit what he just discovered.

"Ok." As she said that she saw her uncle walking their way and she got up and ran to give him a hug.

"Uncle Ben, I haven't seen like in forever." She said as she released him.

"Ha, ha. It's only been 5 days Al and about that have you been to your guitar lessons in the past 3 days young lady?" he said as he pretended to be mad.

"Maybe." She said looking guilty.

"You play the guitar?" Dan said as he heard that she played guitar.

"Oh. Yeah I do. And by the way uncle this is a friend of mine Daniel, Daniel this is my Uncle Ben." As she said that both Ben and Dan shook hands.

"Nice meeting you Dan, its good that Al had a male friend by her side."

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too Mr. Ben, sir."

"Go ahead and call me Ben."

As they all walked into the hospital Dr. Eric appeared and then told a nurse something and then walk toward as.

"Alex I was under the impression that Nurse Mary told you that your mother needs rest and that you shouldn't come for some days, now please tell me why are you here."

"I want to see my mom. I need to see my mom and look, I bet you've never lost anyone in your family but if you had you would know that their families will want to be with then whenever they want so please let me see my mom." She said as she cried.

"Fine but one at a time please and only 5 minutes per person." He said as he gave up.

As they made their way to Morgan's room Dr. Eric said that she was weak and that it was best if she didn't talk, he also said that her condition had declined and that she might die any time soon which made Alex cry.

* * *

**So that's the end of the first chapter I hoped you can see the pain of Alex and also the "friendship" she is begining to form with Mr. Daniel there**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi to my readers this is chapter 2 of I'll be there, this chapter is in part sad and in part happy in a way... um... I'm not going to say much about this chapter only that the song of the end is one on my new fav songs of 3 Days Grace I recomend that you download it since it's wicked.**

* * *

Chapter 2

When Alex was about to go to her mother's room Daniel stopped her and said, "Um, Alex you know that if you need a friend you can count on me to be there, ok."

"Thanks Dan." She said as she went in the room. And then she saw her. She saw her mother. She saw and knew that she wasn't going to last long and that she needed to talk to her and tell her she love her.

"Mom are you awake?"

Morgan opened her eyes. She knew that she couldn't talk but still she opened her mouth and try and say something to her daughter but Alex stopped her.

"Mom please don't talk, you're too weak and sick and the Doc told me to not let you talk so just listen, ok. Nod or shake your head if you understand." She said and Morgan nodded.

"Mom… Dr. Eric said that… um… it's pretty bad your condition and that after your blackout it got worse." As she said that she started crying. "He also said that you could die any moment and that's why he doesn't want you to talk and also because you have a tube down your throat so… yeah… it's pretty bad."

There were so many things Alex wanted to tell her mother but she didn't have too much time so she told her mother that she loved her deeply and that she was going to miss her when she passed away. Alex told her mom a few things and then she told her that her 5 minutes were up and that Uncle Ben was there and wanted to talk to her. As she made her way back to where her uncle and Dan were she saw that Dan was talking to someone and that he looked upset. As she walked, she heard that he was arguing with whomever he was talking to. As she approached then she realized that he was talking to a blonde hair, very short and a bit chubby around the middle.

"Oh, my god. You are so dead. You know my sis wants you there and you're telling me that you can't even though you're already here. It's fucked up, Dan."

"Look, babe, I'm with a friend and she needs me right now. I swear that in half an hour I'll go up, ok."

"Noo. Dan come on. You're going to be his fucking godfather." She wailed and wined because she wasn't getting what she wanted.

"Courtney, come on why do you have to wine all the time. I am so getting tired of it and it's also fucked up that you don't understand that my friend needs me right now; don't you understand, her mother's dying and she's in a way also dying herself."

Alex was now with her uncle who was sitting near the fight itself and listened al that Dan said and also all of what this girl 'Courtney' was saying. When Dan saw her, he immediately had a little smile on his face. He motioned his hand at Alex to tell her to come but she shook her head.

"Hey, love this is the friend that I was talking about," as he said that Courtney turned around and Alex got to see who she was, but then Courtney interrupted him.

"Alex." She said with jealousy on her voice.

_Oh, come on. This day keeps getting better and better. _Alex that to her insides.

"Hello Courtney." Alex greeted her in a monotonous tone.

"Do you…" as he started to say that Courtney interrupted him saying, "…Know her? You bet I do. We went to the same high school, right Allie?" she said in a mocking toned voice at Alex.

"My name is Alexandra, Alex for short. Not Al, not Allie and not Xandra and you know it." Alex said a little pissed off.

Dan noticed that these girls seriously hated each other and decided to intervene and said.

"You know what Alex… um… Courtney's sister is having a baby right now and I'm sort of his godfather and I need to go and be with her, so I'll see you later ok."

"I guess we can." She said eying me with a sad face.

"And you know what I'll give you my card and you give me a call later if you want to talk and all." He said as he gave her his card.

"Ok and this is my card so you can call me whenever you need a friend." She said as she handed him her card. As Alex's uncle came out of the room Alex decided that it was time to leave and she said good bye to Daniel and Courtney and left with her uncle.

As they made their way to his car she told him to take her to the country club so she could grab her car. When Uncle Ben left her there she grabbed her car and went straight home.

When Alex got home she saw that Mel had all her things at her place.

"Mel you are not going to believe me who I saw at the hospital." She told Mel.

"OMG. You saw you ex, didn't you?" Mel said.

"No. I saw the stupid bitch of Courtney and guess what."

"What?"

"She's Daniel's girlfriend."

WHAT!?"

"I know, I mean she's always been the boyfriend tip but now she's like a bit chubby and that's weird, you know." Alex said a little thoughtful.

"She's chubby?" Mel asked surprised.

"You bet. And do you remember her sister, um… I think her name's Sara well she having a baby AND Daniel is the godfather."

"OMG. That is so cute." She said.

-Ring, ring. - Alex's cell phone ranged, and as she answered she couldn't believe the voice she heard.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey Alex its Daniel." He said.

"Oh, hey Dan how's your godson is he in this world yet?" She asked.

"Well guess what, Courtney got so jealous that instead of saying that Sara was having an ultrasound she said that I was going to be an uncle." He said a little pissed off.

"So basically she lied to you."

"Well yeah but I love her and she is a very jealous person so…"

"Oh, ok I see."

"So, Alex you wanna go grab some food later?" He asked.

"Um… I don't know if I should. You see your little girlfriend there I know her even better then you and she's very possessive with her meat so I don't really want to get in a fight with her."

"Yeah well she doesn't have to know that we went out, does she?" she asked with a bit of evil in his voice.

"I don't know Dan, really." She said.

"How about I pick you up at 7 and that way you get almost 2 hours to get ready."

"Fine but you pay and pick me up because a friend of mine needs my car and right now I'm broke."

"Fine."

As they talk a bit more and as Alex gave Dan her address someone call the house and was talking to Mel when Alex had hanged up with Dan.

"Who is it?" Alex asked.

"Um… it's John." Mel said.

"Tell him I'm not home." She mouthed to Mel.

"Look John, I know that you just told me that you heard her but that wasn't her, that was Jessica and by the way Alex is dating someone right now and I think that she left it pretty clear that she doesn't want to see you again so please stop calling her." And when she said that she hanged up on him.

"God he is getting on my last nerve." Alex said.

"I know just today he's called about 20 times." Mel said.

"Really?" Alex said.

"You bet." Mel Said.

"So, Mel you gonna help me get ready for tonight?" Alex asked.

"You bet I am girl." Mel said.

As Mel helped Alex get ready they talked about many things, one of them Dan. Alex told her that he was really sweet and adorable and that he was like the perfect guy friend to have. As Alex got the final touches on her the bell rang and Mel anticipating and guessing who it was squired and ran to get the door.

"Hey Alex." Dan said as he peeked his head around the bathroom door.

"Hey there, you almost uncle of you." She said with a giggle.

"Well thanks now I feel old." He said with a smile. "You ready to go see a movie?"

"Woo, wait you never said anything about a movie when we talked."

"Well now I am, so let's go." And as he said that he grabbed her hand in his and started walking out of the house.

When Alex was securely in his car, he got in and started the car and also started the iPod.

"You like 3 Days Grace?" Alex asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's my favorite band and of course Courtney hates it."

"Yeah, I bet."

As Pain started Daniel started to sing it and he was quite the singer.

"_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all"_

He actually sang just like Adam Gontier.

"_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand"_

Alex was amazed by the man she had in front; he loved her favorite band and knew one on of her favorite songs.

_  
"This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand"_

She then decided to sing with him.

"Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all"

"Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all"_

"Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go off, you will understand"

They were singing together, laughing together and liking stuff together.

"Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all"

"Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain"

_  
"I know, I know that you're wounded  
You know, you know that I'm here to save you  
You know, you know I'm always here for you  
I know, I know that you'll thank me later"_

Alex was now laughing so hard she was holding on to Dan and she didn't notice it.

_  
"Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all"_

"Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all"

They were almost at the cinema and as they entered the mall's parking lot people looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
"'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain"

* * *

**So that's the song.**

**Next chapter is going to be a bit of a happy one.**

**Ok so if you see the little bottom down there, well I want you to press it and leave a review. CUZ REVIEW=PEACE AND LOVE.**

**Tell me what you think about the story, what you would like to read and I MAY see the light.**

**haha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 3

As they made their way to the cinema area they talked about the songs that they love from 3 Days Grace. It appears that Daniel loved 'Riot' Alex's favorite song and that he know how to play it on drums which sent Alex flying of happiness since she could play that song on guitar. When they got to the cinema they had a bit of a fight with picking the movie they were going to see.

"So how about we see 'Public Enemies'?" Alex suggested.

"I don't know I really want to see 'Final Destination 4'." Daniel said.

"But I've never liked that series and I _really _want to see 'Public Enemies'."

"You know what, let's asked a random person want movie they're going to see and we go and see that one." Daniel said.

"Fine but I pick the person." She said with a wicked smile.

"Okay." He said.

Alex asked the first person she saw that what movie she was going to watch and she said that "The Haunting in Connecticut" so they decided to go and see that movie.

(**A/N: if you want to see this movie and watch what they watch go to www. peliculas id .com and search for 'The Haunting in Connecticut' it's free.)**

After Daniel bought the tickets and Alex the junk food they made their way to gate 3 where they were going to see this movie, after sitting down and talking about things the movie started.

As the movie began and Alex heard that one of the main characters had cancer she broke down to a silent cry but still Daniel figured it out soon enough.

"Alex do you still want to see the movie, because if you don't want to we can go watch 'Public Enemies'" Daniel said.

"No it's ok Dan I want to see this." She stuttered.

As the movie continued Alex cried even more but still, she wanted to see it; there was one part were both mother and father cried and begged god not to take him and with that Alex had enough and told Dan she was going to the bathroom and that she would be back when she could handle it.

"Alex I don't know if you should keep seeing this movie." Daniel said after Alex came back 5 minutes later.

"Dan I need to confront this pain and the thing is that I know my mother is going to die and there's nothing I can do about it." Alex said sobbing.

"Are you sure?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

When the movie was about to end with the death of Matt that's when Alex had to get out of the cinema crying. She was sitting in a bench when Dan found her but she wasn't crying she was just staring at the abysm.

"Are you alright?" Dan asked.

"Um… can we go somewhere else please?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but here."

After she said that someone yelled her name but she tried to ignore it.

"Alex!" someone called again.

"Hey Alex someone's calling you." Dan said.

"I know that why I want to leave."

That's when someone stops her; it was her ex boyfriend John.

"Hey Alex!" he said euphorically.

"Hello John." Alex said in a pissed off tone.

"So… Alex, you doing anything right now?" John asked stupidly.

"You're kidding me right, I mean dude I with her right now I'm not invisible you dick." Dan said a bit mad but made Alex crack up with laughter.

"Look, John I'm with Daniel now and I really would like for you to STOP calling my house because I really don't want to change the number."

"But…" and before he could say anything Alex and Dan turned around and left.

"Who the hell was that?" Daniel said after a while.

"My ex boyfriend and never use that tone with me again." She said looking at him straight in the eye.

"What tone?"

"The tone of a jealous boyfriend." Alex said grinning.

"Ha, ha very funny." He said with a mocking tone and then went to give Alex a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Yuck you're so gross, why did you do that?" And as she said that she wiped her wet off her cheek.

"Because you're mine, muahaha." He said in a mocking tone.

"That was evil. Plain evil."

As they made their way to a sushi place Alex ignored Daniel and when he saw what she was doing he decided to do funny and stupid things but still she wasn't talking or looking at he, he then decided that it was time to tickle her and he did.

"HEY! Stop it." She said giggling.

"I'll stop if you stop ignoring me." He threatened.

"Ok, ok but stop." And he did.

"Thanks."

As they made their way toward a private table, Alex grabbed Daniel's hand and stopped him.

"Dan thanks for asking me out and also for being my friend." Alex said as she gave him a peck on Dan's cheek.

"It was my pleasure Alex and call me any time you want to go out again." Said that they sat down ordered and talked about life while waiting for their food.

"So Dan what is it exactly that you do for a living?" Alex asked.

"Well I'm actually finishing law school right now and I'm in a big project with my dad and brother, you see being a lawyer is in the family blood so we're all in the law department."

"Nice and can you tell me what the project is about?" She said looking at Dan strait in his eyes.

"Well, what we're trying to do is with the law house that my dad practically owns will start doing these mayor charity events every 6 months so that with the money we collect, help poor families pay medical assistance." Dan stopped to look at Alex before he continued.

"That's really sweet you know." She said with awe in her voice.

"Well thank you very much Alex," he said sweetly looking at her straight in her big dark eyes before saying, "so as I was saying out charity events are pretty big sometime and we do recollect a lot of money and right now my brother Will is in charge of the one that'll take place 2 months from now."

"Cool." Alex said.

"Yeah I know." Dan said.

After a very long pause they looked into each other's eyes for a while but then got interrupted by the waitress that was bringing then there food and after saying their thanks they started eating.

"Daniel how old are you?"

"I'm 21 and you?"

"I'll be 20 in 2 weeks, the 20th." Alex said look down at her food. There was this long silence before Daniel had the guts to talk again.

"Alex what do you do for a living?" Daniel asked out of pure curiosity.

"Well before my mom was diagnosed with brain tumors I was studying cinematography, photography and common arts but now I don't have my financials looking really good so I dropped school for some time." She said looking at her hands.

"When was you mother diagnosed with brain tumors?" He said while trying to look into her eyes.

"Almost 2 years now." She said as she looked at Dan straight in his eyes. "Well it will be 2 years the 20th."

"Oh." Was all that Daniel could say.

"Yeah I know what you're thinking and I know that it wasn't my fault for what happen even if it happened on my birthday."

"Oh, ok." He said.

They talked about things less painful like music, friends, school and other things. At one point in the topic of school Dan asked her something he had had on his mind since that very morning with the whole Courtney-Alex dilemma.

"Um, Alex why do you have so much hatred toward Courtney?"

"Oh Dan it's just such a long story and I really don't know where to start." She said looking at him straight in his deep blue-greenish eyes.

"How about you start at the beginning." He said smiling at her.

"Ok. So one of my best friends Jess and I when we started middle school we were inseparable, we did everything together, everything. After a few months she started to go to these classes of ballet and she met Courtney." Alex said with sadness in her voice.

"They started to hang out together, have dates together and so on, until My Jess was Courtney's Jess, still Jess did tend to hang out a bit with Mel and me but she was becoming a fake blonde bimbo by the end of middle school." As Alex said that Dan was looking at her every movement.

"When we all got into the said high school it was all a disaster; Courtney became the stupid popular fake blonde bimbo along with my best friend and obviously became a cheerleader which led to bullying us none stop." Alex paused and took a drink from her ice tea.

"Go on." Daniel said.

"On our senior year Jess started dating Andrew Sting lead quarterback on our football team and she was really happy, but Courtney thought that she was the one that should be dating Andrew and at prom she gave him so much boos that he didn't know what he was doing and they had sex and the whole school found out the next day thanks to the photos she took. Jess was so depressed that she almost took her own life but I was always there for her and I helped her and told her everything that I knew." Alex stopped to eat her last roll and to let Dan take all that in.

"She wanted to kill her and he almost did, if it weren't for me I really don't know what would have happened." Alex said looking at Daniels' eyes.

"Wow, I can't believe that Courtney was such a bitch in high school." Daniel said but then thought '_ok maybe I can believe that, Courtney is a bit bitchy.' _

"Was or _is _a bitch?" Alex said with a sad smile.

"Ok, ok she still is a bit bitchy but she has changed since the day I met her." He said.

"Oh, really in what way?" She asked with bit of sarcasm.

"Well… I don't really know but she's not that girl anymore." He said feeling a bit down.

"Ok, fine, whatever." She said as she looked down to her almost finished dish.

"I'll be right back." She said after a while. She stood up and went to the bathroom, took out her cell phone and called Mel.

"_Hey Alex, how's your date going?" _Mel said.

"It's not a date, we're just hanging out and it's not doing so well."

"_Why, what's wrong?"_

"I just talked shit about Courtney and he defended her and that means that he does love her."

"_Oh well, so long prince charming. But you know what you should just be his friend and that a good thing."_

"Ok, yeah I'll do that. Thanks Mel, I gotta go, bye." She said that and hung up.

As she went back to her table she saw for the first time that how Daniel looked at her. _'OMG, he has the cutes stare in his eyes I just can't resist it.'_

_

* * *

**ok so i just wanted to tell you that i really don't know when i'm going to updat again since i'm starting at a new school and its weird and i have a lot of work but i'll post as soon as i can.**_

**also for you all to know i'm really sad the i have no reviews and i thinks that having a least 2 or 3 of them can make me happy.**

ok so this is a rather short chaper and to tell you all the truth it took me longer then a intended since i went through pretty bad and depressing thing for the past few weeks but i'm recovering so don't worry.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**HI**

**I said that chapter 4 was ready but i changed it all because i didn't like it so that why it took me some time.**

**if anyone is up for helping me _PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE _tell me**

* * *

Chapter 4

As they made their way to Alex's house they sat in a comfy silence listening to 'Above and below' by The Bravery. As Daniel helped Alex out of his car his cell phone rang and rang until he left it to go to voice mail.

"Why didn't you pick up?" Alex asked.

"Because I'm with you now and I don't want anyone annoying me." He said with a small smirk on his face.

When they walked in the house in silence they could hear a faint voice in the back ground.

"Mel?"

"Hey Alex, how did your date end up, what did you do, did he like brake up with his girlfriend a kissed you?" Mel said in a rush as she made her way to the front door and when she saw the torture expression on Alex's face and that's when she saw Daniel.

"Oh, um… joking, ha, ha." Mel said and then she mouthed to Alex 'sorry' and she shrugged it out.

"Daniel… um… do you want anything to drink like water, coke, coffee maybe some juice?" Alex said.

"Oh, um, sure coffee would be great." Daniel said while taking a seat on Alex's couch.

"Hey Mel come here and give me a hand with the coffee machine please." Alex said.

"Um… ok." Mel said reluctantly.

When Mel got to the kitchen Alex cornered her and said, "Are you crazy? Did you really think that I was going to kiss Courtney's boyfriend, I mean he's hot and all but _he's Courtney's fucking boyfriend_. I won't bring myself to do the same thing she did to me or Jess, even if she deserves it."

"Alex I'm so sorry I said that, I really am." Mel said looking really sad.

"Mel it's ok but next time think before you shout something like that, now can you please make Daniel some coffee I really don't know how to use your coffee machine."

"Sure Alex, now go to that hot boy." Mel said giggling.

When Alex got to the living room she saw that Daniel was looking at something and when she got closer she saw that it was the family album she had left on the coffee table a few days ago when she was also seeing it and having happy memories of her happy past.

"What are you doing with my album?" Alex said with an angry tone.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you didn't like other people seeing you album even though I think you look really adorable when you were little." Daniel said with a side smile.

"Thanks and it's not that I don't like showing family pictures it's just that it's been a long time since I've seen them all."

"Here and I'm sorry." Daniel said as he went to pass the album to Alex who didn't grab it strong enough and she let it drop.

"Shit." She said while she kneeled down to pick it up as Daniel did the same. When she got the album in her hands she noticed that some of the pictures fell out of the album and that Daniel was collecting them and suddenly stops and looks at one photo in particular.

"What are you looking at?" Alex asks.

Daniel then turns the photo and reads the little note that was written in the back of the picture.

"Um, Alex I think you should see this." Daniel said as he handed out the photo to Alex.

And what Alex saw then made her drop the album once again. It was a old picture of when her mother was young and health and it was took a few months before she got pregnant with her. In this picture her a very handsome man was holding her very beautiful and young mother in his hands. When Alex flipped the photo a little note written with her mothers' hand writing said, _' Phil and me the day he proposed marriage to me at his parents lake house. Also the day he said he loved me for the first time.' _Alex looked at this photo long enough that when she looked up Dan was finishing is cup of coffee.

"Alex are you ok?" Mel asked looking worried.

"I will be when I talk to my mother… or Uncle Ben." And said that Alex got up and went to get her cell phone which was in her bag in the kitchen.

After two rings Uncle Ben picked up.

"Hey Alex are you ok?" Ben said in a worried voice.

"I will be when you come over to my house, NOW." She yelled at the receiver as she hung up on her uncle.

Daniel, Melinda and Alex were in complete silence for 15 minutes that it took Ben to get to Alex's house and when he knocked on the door Alex got up of the couch and went to get the door.

"Alexandra Byrne what gives you the right to yell at your uncle like that?" Ben yelled at her when she opened the door.

"Well let me think…" She said sardonically while putting her index finger on her chin, "well in first place the fact that I'VE BEEN LIED TO SINCE I HAVE MEMORY ABOUT WHERE AND WHO MY FATHER IS." She said screaming at him and while Mel and Daniel saw the fight.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'LIED TO ABOUT WHERE AND WHO YOUR FATHER IS'? ALL THE SHIT YOUR MOTHER AND TINA AND ME HAVE TOLD YOU ABOUT HIM IS TRUE." Ben yelled back.

"OH REALLY, well why wasn't I informed about the fact that mom was going to get married with this guy," she sobbed as she showed Ben the photo. " And that this photo was taken almost a month before she got pregnant with me?" She whispered as she cried.

"Where did you find that picture?"

"In that old photo album." Alex said pointing the album which was still on the floor.

"Ben I want to know about my father and mom can't and won't tell me so can you tell me, please." She sobbed from the position she had on the floor.

Ben sighed before saying, "Fine. His name was Phillip Doyle, Phil for short. His father was a major Hollywood director and his mother one of the most popular producer in Hollywood and he was a stupid, rich, snob and preppy boy at the time. He had everything but your mother. She had always been the perfect woman for a man, she could cook, clean, she was very smart, very beautiful and very home girl but was never interested in him, never. When they were seniors he asked her to the prom and she said yes. They also went on many dates and in no time your mother fell in love." Ben said and then he noticed Mel and Daniel sitting on the couch looking really pained with the story.

"Um… Dan we should better leave them alone to themselves don't you think?" Mel said looking out of place in this story.

"Hey Alex I'll call you later since it's getting late bye." Dan said as he got off the couch with Mel and headed to the door.

"Bye." Alex said.

"So, where was I...? Oh yeah. So after almost a year later he proposed. Your mother was so happy she said yes and after a month she told him that she was pregnant with his kid and he said that that kid wasn't his, that she was a fucking tramp and a whore and that he never wanted to see her again and then he left her to fend for herself and now you."

"So basically it was my entire fault?" Alex said crying.

"No Alex, it wasn't." Ben said while he kneeled in front of her a hugged her.

"Yes it is Ben. If I hadn't been there mom would have been happily married."

"Alex it was no one's fault. If there's anyone to blame it'll be Phil because he was afraid of real commitment."

"You're right it's his fault." She said crying. They sat there on the floor for what seemed hour but were actually just 10 minutes.

"Hey Alex I have to go, I have a date tonight." Ben said has he helped her get up from the floor.

"So that's why you're wearing so much cologne." Alex said giggling slightly.

"You think it's too much?" Ben said worrying a bit.

"No, it's just perfect." She said with a smile on her face. "Come on, scram, and get out of here and with that lucky lady."

"Fine but promise me something?" He said looking at her straight in her eyes.

"Sure."

"Don't let that Courtney keep you from that great man that just left because I know you like him."

"I can't Ben, he loves her."She said looking away.

"He doesn't. And I have to go or I'm going to lose my girl." And said that he left.

When Mel came back in the house she gave Alex a big bear hug that almost killed her.

"You're crushing my lungs." Alex said.

"I'm sorry Alex it's just that you were crying too much and it pained me to see you like that. Is everything ok now?" She asked with a big frown on her face.

"Well I'm ok. It's just too much to process in one night." Alex said.

"Um… where's Daniel?" Alex asked.

"He's outside by his car." Mel said while she pointed at his car.

"I'll be right back."

"O… kay."

As Alex made her way to Daniel's car she thought back all that Ben said and she saw then, that she had to look for her father and tell him all the shit he was for leaving her mother.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked while he looked for any sign of anger or anything weird.

"I need you to help me with something."

"Anything, I help you with anything." He said with an urgent voice.

"I need to find my father."

"Why? I mean, for the little I know about what I hear you don't even know him."

"I do know him, I've seen him before and I have a feeling the he has been following me for a while now."

"What do you mean?" He said with a worried tone.

"I'll explain later, it's getting pretty late and you should go."

"No Alex, explain to me now."

"Daniel please, it's late and you should go."

"I'm not going 'til you tell me why."

"Fine. Dan I need to know why he ran away, why he wouldn't want me, why he didn't believe my mom when she told him she was having a baby and so many other whys' that I need to know."

"Ok, so do you want to go looking for a private investigator tomorrow?" He said trying to catch her eyes with his.

"I don't have to money to pay one." She said still looking down.

Daniel grabbed her chin and made her look at him before saying, "I'll pay for it." Very firmly.

"No Dan, I can't let you pay a detective, they're really expensive, I just can't let you."

"Well to bad, because I'm paying for it." And said that he hugged Alex, then jumped in his car and drove away.

* * *

**don't know when i'll post again i hope soon**

**REVIEW= PEACE & LOVE**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay so this chapter is... well... just read it.**

**also i posted pics of Daniel's car and house and Alex's locket in my profil page.**

**_HI I NEED A BETAREADER FOR A TWIGHT STORY I'M DOING PLEASE CONTACT ME IN INTRESTED_**

* * *

Chapter 5

After a few days, Daniel got a phone call from Mr. Woolrick, the private investigator that was hired to find everything about Alex's father.

"Mr. Meyer I think you and Ms. Byrne should come in today so I can show you my findings."

"Are they any good?" Daniel asked sheepishly.

"Um… good in what way?"

"Never mind. We'll be there in the afternoon. Good bye." Daniel said as he hung up.

He sat there thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. He thought about his brother who had married Sara, Courtney's big sister, about 11 months ago and how he had starting dating Courtney over 2 years now and how he hadn't even mention anything about marriage even though he wanted to get married some day. He also thought about Alex and who, even in her sadness she was extremely beautiful and smart and strong and that he wanted to see her happy so he could really see the real beauty of her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was complete silence. The entire ride to the detective's office was in complete and painful silence. Alex was so nervous that she was biting her finger nail to the extreme that at one point Daniel hade to hold her hand when she drew blood from her pinky.

"Alex stop biting your nails, that's really unattractive on a woman and you're going to start bleeding any time now." He said as she bit down of her finger and tasted blood.

"Ow… shit." She said as Daniel took her hand while sitting idle at a red light.

"See what you do? Told you so." He said while he started to go forward after the light turned green and holding her hand.

"Sorry, just nervous and the light is in green AND can I have my hand back?" Alex said while pointing at the light a withdrawing her hand from Daniel's.

When they got to Mr. Woolrick's office he presided to greet them and told them to sit while we went for a coffee and when he came back he got his files and started.

"It's nice to see you again Ms. Byrne, Mr. Meyer. Let us start." He said.

"Hey, go ahead and call me Alex, my mom is Ms. Byrne." Alex said.

"Sure. So the discoveries I've made may get you really hard at some point but most of it is more or less painless." He said.

"Just get this over with." Alex said with a monotone expression.

He explained that Phil had married a woman named Susan, a year after he left Alex's mom. He also said they had 3 sons; the oldest, Phil Jr. was 18 years old and just about to start studying at Harvard Law School, that the middle son, Aaron was 15 and was the athlete of the three brothers and that the youngest of them all, David was 10 years old and was really smart.

When Mr. Woolrick was done telling Alex everything, neither Daniel nor Alex where surprised at what the detective said. The only difference was that Alex was really pissed off.

"Mr. Woolrick, where does he live?" Alex said.

After he gave her his address, Daniel and Alex walked in silence to his car. When they were in the car Daniel look at Alex until she looked at him.

"Do you want me to come with you to see your dad?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not going to go see him."

"Why not?"

"Well at least not today."

"Alex I don't want to pressure you but I think today is a good day to start things with your dad."

"Yeah maybe you're right but I just can't."

"Alex, you can do anything."

"Ha, I wish." Alex gave a sarcastic laugh.

"I think you should." Was all that Daniel said for the rest of the trip to his place.

When they got to his house Alex realized that this was the first time she was at Daniel's place and she was stunt by the size of it.

"Whoa… is this _your _place?"

"What do you think?"

"Well I think that I might come life with you after this."

"Well I would love that but it's my parent's place, where I grow up." Daniel said while he helped Alex out of his car.

"Oh… then why are we here?" Alex asked.

"Well my apartment is getting remodeled and my parents are in Dubai on their anniversary so I'm staying here until the day of the charity."

"Oh yeah, it's next week right?"

"Yeah the day before your birthday."

"Yeah, right." Alex said looking at the floor as they entered the mansion.

"Shit… this isn't a house it's a freaking mansion."

"Ha, ha. Alex it's not that big."

"Of course it isn't big, since it's humongous."

"Ok, it is pretty big but don't you want to see all of it?" Daniel said while extending his hand toward Alex.

"Hell yeah." Alex said as she grabbed his extended hand.

After a few hours of laughter and fun Daniel showed Alex the best part of the house: the basement. It wasn't like most basements because it was more like a mini bowling club with a door that led to the indoor pool that had a glass roof and some stairs that led to a secret garden that Daniel's mother, Jane had done during the time when she was pregnant with her two sons. As the where lying down on the grass of the garden Daniel couldn't stop himself from thinking about the beauty he had next to him and eventually he grabbed her hand in his and they were in the most peaceful silence that either of them have had in a long time.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked after some hours.

"About nothing and everything." Daniel said with a small grin on his face.

"Please tell me." Alex said.

"I was thinking about you a few minutes ago and right before you talked I was thinking about you and your mom."

"Oh. Wait… in a good way or in a bad way?"

"Good way, always in a good way."

"Why did you decide to be my friend?" Alex said with a sad tone as if she didn't trust herself with being a good friend to anyone.

"Hey, who said I was your friend darling?" Daniel said in a sardonic tone while trying to not laugh.

"Don't mock me Daniel Meyer, I want to know the truth." She said in a cheerful but serious tone.

"To be honest with you… I don't know." He said thoughtfully.

After that they stayed another hour or so in silence before Alex talked again.

"Daniel would it be…" Alex started saying when someone grabbed by her long hair while she screamed.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, HE'S MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND, I WANT YOU AS FAR AWAY FROM HIM AS POSIBLE, DO YOU GET ME?" Courtney screamed and pulled Alex's hair.

"Let me go. You're hurting me, let the fuck go." Alex said while trying to loosen Courtney's grip to her.

"Courtney, let Alex go, _NOW._" Daniel said.

"Oh. Now you're defending her? Daniel I'm your girlfriend and she's a poor girl that has nothing and wants your fucking money and want to get laid." Courtney said.

And that was it for Alex. She was tired of hearing that shit, so she did one of the auto defense mechanisms, which was to grab Courtney's free hand while stomping on her foot so she could fall on her big ass.

"And that, is for being a complete bitch." Alex said as she stumped away.

"No… Alex wait." Daniel said.

"You know what Courtney, I'm tired of you we're done. And I want you to leave." Daniel said to Courtney as he went looking for Alex.

When he found her, she was just walking out of the door in a rush with her bag.

"Alex, wait." Daniel said as he ran to her.

"No Daniel. I'm not going to be here while Courtney's here." Alex said as she continued walking.

"Alex it's over, I can't be with her anymore." Daniel said while grabbing Alex by the arm.

"Dan you're a really nice guy and I really like you but you can't just brake up with your girlfriend because of me." She said looking at him straight in his eyes.

"I broke up with her because I can't stand her anymore."

"No Daniel… I can see that you love her and you braking up with her makes me feel so guilty."

"But I…" Daniel started saying but Alex stopped him by putting her index finger on his lips.

"You love her, please go back with her." And said that she left.

After that Daniel went back to Courtney and they talked about everything but they went back to where they were. After Courtney left Daniel with a kiss on his lips, he headed to his room and laid on his bed.

**(Daniel's thoughts)**

_Do I really want to be with Courtney? Is it worth it? Is _she _worth it? Would she be the one for me? Would I have the guts to marry her?_

_The answer is no._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

When Alex got home and in her room she started crying.

**(Alex's thoughts)**

_Why is my life so miserable? Why can my life be normal like Daniel's or Melinda's? Why did I ever tell Daniel to go back to Courtney, she doesn't deserve him. Because, stupid, you want to see him happy even if he doesn't love you._

'_Whoa wait, love?'_

'_Yes stupid you love him admit it.'_

**(End of Alex's thoughts)**

After that 'epiphany' Alex had, she was so tired that she fell asleep crying and after a few hours Melinda was waiting her up and hugging her and telling her that she will always be there for Alex.

"Alex, Daniel told me everything and I'm here for you. But he's right you should go see him ASAP."

"Mel just give me a day or two… please."

"Fine."

As Melinda left Alex's room she through her a little satin box.

"What is this?" Alex asked.

"Don't know." Mel said while closing Alex's door.

As Alex opened the box she saw that there was a little note on it that said:

_Dear Alexandra,  
This locket means a lot to me and my family.  
And I think it's time you became one of us.  
Meet me at Harvard Square, tonight at 8 pm. _

And that's when she saw the locket. It was beautiful. It had a ring of little diamonds, it was real gold and it had an 'A' in the center. When she opened it there was a little not saying: '_I hope you put the pictures of the people you love the most, so they can be near your heart.'_

* * *

**_HI I NEED A BETAREADER FOR A TWIGHT STORY I'M DOING PLEASE CONTACT ME IN INTRESTED_**

**Next chapter a bit of fun and love and sort of sad but i promise that Alex will be really happy soon.**

**and when a say happy i mean 'yeah you can help too guys just post a review oR a PM and help with her happiness**

**REVIEWS=PEACE&LOVE**

**RG94**


	6. Dear Readers

**Hi to all my readers:**

**So I've decided that I'm going to keep posting my story at FictionPress (link directly to "I'll Be There" will be posted in my profile page) and here's a sneak peek to Chapter 6.**

At 8 pm sharp she saw a man appear and walk toward her car. As she got out of the car, the man started talking to her.

"Alexandra Byrne?" The man asked.

"Yes, who are you?" Alex asked.

"I'm Phil Doyle… Jr. and I know that you're my half sister and that you hired a detective to search up my father."

"But… how?"

"Well let's just say that I have my ways. But that's not what I'm here for Alexandra; I'm here because I've seen my dad acting really weird lately and a few days ago I followed him a saw him… following you to the hospital and that's when I asked him and he told me everything."

"And what exactly is everything?" Alex asked.

**Keep reading and REVIEW PLEASE.**

**RG94**


End file.
